The New Law
by Snazzphobia
Summary: The wizards all around Fiore are about to see the suffering, that is school. And not just that, but Makarov Dreyar himself has been appointed as headmaster and he intends to keep destruction to a minimum. (nalu, gajevy, gruvia, jerza, miraxus, stingue, graylu) - Warning: character death
1. Headmaster Makarov

Magnolia is a peaceful town and home to some of the most destructive of wizards, but now that the new law has been confirmed, every wizard without advanced knowledge of math, English and science must attend school and live in dorms. Makarov wasn't happy with the new law but he had no choice but to send his children to school, he knew he wouldn't be there to watch over them, so he gave them a loud warning that if they broke anything, they'd pay for it, not him.

He said it with the right intentions in mind, what he didn't know was that every wizard guild nearby was going to the same school, the odds were not in his favour and he was starting to think he should warn the principle of the school, however, when he demanded to speak to one they simply replied that there was no principle, Makarov took this opportunity and applied for the job, which he got without even going to an interview. "Damn brats don't even know what they're in for" he murmured in his new office, which compared to him, was quite large.

And so the time came when his children had to attend school, he watched as they walked through the gates in large groups, and decided that he'd be the one to choose who goes in a dorm with whom.

He thought of the endless fights that Natsu would cause if he was with anyone in the guild, so he looked at the other guilds' male wizards and paired him with Sting Eucliffe, despite their rocky start they became great friends, that goes the same with Rogue Cheney and Gajeel, he paired and paired them up, it took him two whole days to get it done, but in the end he'd perfected it. There was a slight chance that there'd be destruction but just not in the dorms, he grinned at his accomplishment and waited to hear their complaints.

* * *

Please be kind when reviewing, and I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did the ending would already be out and my ships would be canon

Please recommend this to others


	2. Just moved in

So this chapters a little longer and please put submit any ideas you want me to do and for that guest that reviewed the first chapter I will make Natsu really good at science and I'm starting to think that I should make Gajeel really good at home economics.

* * *

The first day of school was quite busy and chaotic for the wizards, the civilians nearby were warned of their arrival and were recommended to stay inside. Natsu and Gajeel weren't the least bit happy, of all the people for them to be paired with, it just had to be Sting and Rogue didn't it?

They were sulking behind Lucy and Levy who were talking about what they were going to do at the new school "what if there's a library Lu-chan?" Levy fantasized.

"There'll most definitely be one and by the looks of it, it should be huge!" Lucy replied with utmost joy. The suitcases they were tugging behind them were the only thing keeping them behind the others. Erza, surprisingly was at the front with a very small suitcase, everyone was asking what she had in it, but she never told them.

"So who are you paired with?" Levy asked, looking up from the leaflet.

"I wasn't told" she replied, scratching her head, she turned to the two bickering dragons behind them "I wonder how they found out?" she said, putting a finger on her chin.

"I heard they were told by Master Makarov himself!" Levy replied, "but that's only a rumour" she added.

When they finally reached the dorm building, they were amazed at how tall it was and many had theories on how it was going to come crashing down, thanks to fairy tail. But the fairies decided to stay out of the bickering or at least tried to. You see it was hard for Natsu not to listen to Stings' theories as they were so good and so creative, Natsu started to wonder why Sting was even at the school, he's so intelligent and smart and so is Rogue, actually that goes for most wizards at the school, why did they have to attend lessons, they'd soon run out of money and the first school rule was that you couldn't go on jobs, "what kind of school is this?" Natsu shouted.

"It's something we have to do now Natsu and you're going to have to get used to it" Sting replied, from the bathroom.

"I know that, but we have to wake up at eight every morning and go to lessons on time every day, all day! And another thing, I've gotta share a room with you" he shouted back.

Sting walked out of the bathroom calm as when he went in "it's a pain in the ass I know, but can you keep your moaning to a certain level?" Natsu pouted and murmured something "I couldn't hear that, speak up" Sting said back to the pouting Natsu.

"No, I can't keep it to a certain level because that's what they want you to do, they want you to have restrictions, they don't want to push you past your limits, they want to restrict you!" he shouted.

Sting was honestly surprised it was the first time he'd seen Natsu so angry about something other than a person or a cat "ok Natsu, go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better?" Sting suggested what he wouldn't give to have Lector there right now, or even Happy.

"My old rivals here, popsicle's and iron maiden's next door and my best friend's not here to talk me out of killing them all!" he moaned loudly.

In the girls' dorm Lucy was over the moon and jumping everywhere, she's sharing a room with Levy, Erza and Mira are next door and she's allowed to use her spirits anywhere, as long as they don't hurt anyone.

After unpacking everything, Lucy suggested that they should all eat, so she and Levy went round the dorms and knocked on every one of them.

Erza's door was first, she gently knocked on it and the person who opened the door was a face she'd rather forget "Minerva?" Lucy questioned.

"What do you want fairy?" Minerva replied with arrogance.

"Well I just thought that as we're all done packing that we should go have food" Lucy explained.

"And I'm guessing you only want fairies to go? No tigers, mermaids or horses?" Minerva questioned, luckily she was saved by Erza, who was overhearing the two, from the bed she lay on reading a book she'd stolen from Minerva's suitcase.

"So what was this about going for something to eat?" Erza asked as she closed the door.

"Well me and Levy" she pointed to the small girl beside her, who had been gathering others while Lucy was dealing with Minerva, "we thought that, because we're all done unpacking, that we could go for some food in one of the nearby cafes" she explained as well as she could.

"Oh, well I'm glad someone's here that'll make sure we're fed" Erza replied, looking around "aren't we missing someone?" Lucy nodded "am I going to have to do this?"

"Could you?" Erza nodded "you are a life saver, just talking to Jenny is hard, and how _will_ Mira cope?" Lucy felt sorry for the model.

"Don't forget Nee-chan is an S-class wizard and one of the strongest females in the guild, she can deal with Jenny, remember the grand magic games?" Lisanna reassured Lucy.

Erza knocked on the door and it was answered by Jenny, who was still trying to take off all her make-up, "what do _you_ want Erza Scarlet?" she asked.

"I think you know that I don't want to talk to _you_ " Erza replied, Jenny walked away and got her roommate, who came straight to the door.

"We're going for some food and it'd be weird if you didn't come" Lucy told her.

Mira turned around and looked for Jenny, she was nowhere to be seen "Jenny if you steal any of my stuff, I won't hesitate to cut off your masturbating hand!" she called in and closed the door behind her.

"You weren't serious were you?" Levy asked Mira, who was gaining a dark aura.

"She's done it before and I'm not taking any risks, and besides she's scared that I'll actually do it, or even worse tell others her biggest secret" they were all intrigued and moved closer "which I won't tell any of you!" they all sighed.

"Juvia thinks that we should stop talking and start eating, where are we going to eat?" Juvia asked.

"We'll look around for the best place we can find, one that everyone wants to go to, that sound to everyone" Erza replied, they all agreed and the hunt for the best restaurant begins.

* * *

Please review nicely, and like I said before say any ideas you want me to put in, it's always nice to here suggestions

I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did all my ships would be canon

Please recommend this to others, have a nice day!


	3. The restaurant

The hunt for the best restaurant didn't start out as well as they thought it would and they'd often run into other mages from other guilds, who gave the girls a bad look, "listen if we just keep on searching, we'll be sure to find one" Lucy reassured them all.

Then they saw it, it was like heaven but on the ground, it glowed against the night sky and almost looked like a safe haven against the darkness that surrounded them.

They ran toward the building but as they ran closer they could see other guilds in there and some of them backed away "why are you running away?" Erza shouted to them "they're only other wizards, take some pride in the guild you represent!" she called out to them, they moved forward slowly and walked in with the others.

It was silent and everyone was staring, their guild marks were the only thing that separated each guild but it seemed like everyone was against fairy tail being there, ignoring the stares, they looked around for a table and spotted the fairy tail boys at a table in the far corner, Lucy pointed it out and they moved swiftly towards them. Nothing could stop the staring, something was bound to happen and some wizards even decided to leave.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called out to Lucy "I saved you a seat!" he patted the seat next to him.

"Thanks Natsu" she sat down on the seat next to him. Once they were all seated and had ordered numerous conversations broke out "so have you got your timetable yet?" Lucy asked Natsu.

He shook his head "nope, gramps said that he'd give us them as he doesn't trust anyone else to hand them out" he explained "but he did tell me and Gajeel to tell you and the others that we've all got to meet in this room" he pointed on his map to a room on the other side of the school.

Lucy sighed and looked up at the waitress, who had just arrived with their food, Lucy was quick to perk up and eat the food in front of her.

When they were leaving, the restaurant was practically empty, apart from a few brave souls who decided to stay. "Man I could eat more of that!" Natsu shouted "do you want to go tomorrow?" he asked Lucy.

"Well if I'm not busy, then sure!" she replied.

Everyone else was walking behind the two of them and couldn't help but see the difference between them at the guild and them at school "I'm going to call it... Nalu!" Mira called out, loud enough for everyone but Natsu and Lucy to hear.

"Demon, don't go playing matchmaker here" said Laxus, and once again the rest of them couldn't help but see the difference, maybe school wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed?

The next morning was the first day of school and Lucy made it her highest priority to wake up early, Levy however didn't, so Lucy had the job of waking her up "levy-chan come on, it's the first day of school!" she shouted at her.

Then there was a knock at the door, when Lucy opened it, it was revealed to be "Erza!?" Erza was already up and changed and it wasn't surprising at all, "I'm not surprised that you're already ready" she stated.

Erza grinned "I tried to get Minerva up as well but she isn't easy to wake up" she said.

"You've had breakfast right?" Erza nodded, 'she's a bit too ready' Lucy thought.

Then the time came when they had to find the room they were assigned to, when they finally arrived they were twenty minutes late, but Makarov didn't blame them it was ridiculously hard to find, he'd know, he spent ten minutes trying to find the room himself, alone.

"Right then brats" he began "going to school is now the law, unfortunately you'll be seeing the other guilds more often than you would've wanted" he looked towards the two s-class women "and I want to personally apologise to Erza and Mira for putting you with Minerva Orlando and Jenny Realight, you four were only left that I had to pair up" he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute gramps, you picked out roommates?" Laxus asked grumpily.

"Well yes, I do run this school you know!"

"Ok first you picked our roommates and now you're the headmaster?" Gray shouted.

"Would you stop talking over me!" he shouted loudly to them, they all sat down silently "now I know the person you're probably with isn't the best but I had to think of the other guilds, and I know when you're together you can be destructive" Natsu looked away "and yes I am talking about you Natsu" he pointed to the pink spike that was peeping from under the table "but could you just endure it?" they nodded "now, the timetables!" he held up a big stack of paper "I'll call your name and you'll come to the front to collect it" so for the next hour he stood on the table calling out each fairies name and one by one they came to collect them, some were happy they were with another person in the guild, some however weren't, but Natsu was over the moon.

"Look at how many we have together Luce!" he pointed out happily.

Lucy smiled back at him "wait where's Happy?" she asked him, his smile soon turned to a frown.

"He and the other exceeds aren't allowed in, until we've completely settled down and gotten started with the lessons" Natsu explained.

Lucy felt bad for him and pointed out another lesson that they were in together and then she got to see him smile again.

From across the room Mira was eying the two "see, nalu" she pointed out to Laxus, who sat behind her.

"Yeah, yeah I'll believe it when I see it" he replied.

Mira turned around to Erza, who sat next to her "is Jellal attending school as well?" she asked the red head.

Erza nodded and didn't say anything "are you ok?" Mira asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just that what if he's in one of my lessons?" Erza asked cautiously, Laxus gave Erza a glare and by that time she knew what she'd said.

She brought her hands to her mouth and said "oh my god, this is amazing!"

"No but seriously, what if he is?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Mira put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry, you only need to be yourself, there's no need in trying to be someone else" she was definitely one with words, but then Erza took her timetable from in front of her and grabbed Laxus' from the table behind.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her compare it to her own.

"We're in the same class" she stated, the two looked at her confusingly "s-class we're on the class level" she explained.

Freed then walked over to the three of them "what level are you?" he asked, not specifying who it was to, Erza put the three timetables in front of him "right thank you" he said and walked away, a few minutes later he walked up to master and asked something quietly.

The master stood up from his perch "I forgot to mention something to you all about this school, the classes are set up from your level as a wizard and your magic power, like Erza is s-class because she has proved herself to be worthy of it, along with Laxus and Mira and Gildarts if he'd been here. Natsu is an a-class wizard because although he has proved it numerous times that he is worthy of s-class he still lacks control, does everyone understand?" they nodded and continued their conversations. Until the bell went "go back to your rooms lessons start tomorrow!" Makarov called to them as they left.

* * *

Once again I do not own Fairy Tail, if you thought I did good for you.

Please put tell me anything you want me to put in, it's always nice to hear suggestions.

Please review nicely and have a nice day!


	4. A new day awaits their arrival

This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it's just what happened after the meeting with Makarov and I also have writers block, the pain of being a writer

* * *

The day flew by for Lucy after the meeting with Master Makarov and honestly Lucy was over the moon to go to a school with her friends, Levy couldn't understand why she felt that way, as she didgo to a public school for a time. But Levy just listened to her friend rambling on about all the things she was going to do while she was there.

Levy spent the rest of the day trying to find all her classrooms with Gajeel and all she could hear most of the time was how much he missed Lily. But sometimes they'd turn round a corner in the corridors and bump into a group of people from another guild, that didn't want fairy tail there, but obviously Gajeel would beat them up for saying stuff about his guild. Levy thought it was sweet of him to care so much for people he used to despise.

Unlike the girls and Gajeel, Natsu wasn't as active for the rest of the day; in fact he just slept, even if Sting drew on his face he wouldn't wake up. But when he did, he had a face full of insults, puns and inappropriate images. He ran to the bathroom to wash it off before realizing that it was permanent marker, and off to Lucy's he went.

When he was walking through the building he got odd looks from the girls in the hallways, he knocked on Lucy's door and it opened too quickly for him to comprehend what'd happened, so he fell in "what the hell Luce! All I did was knock!" he whined loudly, standing up and closing the door behind him. "Can you help me get this off?" he asked.

She was on the verge of laughing before walking over to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. She started scrubbing his face and soon developed red blotches where she was scrubbing. Then Natsu stopped her hand "it's permanent isn't it?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu, you can always complain" Lucy suggested.

"Nah, it's fine just give me some of that powdery stuff you girls put on your faces" Lucy smiled and got the 'powdery stuff' from the bathroom, she put so much on his face it looked like he had a fake tan.

Natsu looked in the mirror when she was done "wow Luce you can hardly see any of the ink, I'm impressed" he said 'so he hasn't noticed that he looks like he has a fake tan?' Lucy thought, "but why does it look like I've got a fake tan?"

Lucy sighed in defeat "I had to use something darker to make it not show on your skin, but why are you complaining you're the one that came to _me_ asking for _me_ to cover up all the stuff on your face" she ranted.

Then the door opened and Levy was stood in the doorway when she noticed the two in there "thanks again Luce!" Natsu thanked her, walking out the door Levy had opened.

Levy looked at Natsu, who was walking down the hallway and then looked at Lucy "why was Natsu in here?" she asked.

"He had permanent marker on his face and asked me to get it off, nothing else happened" Lucy replied.

Levy smiled evilly "oh no, no, no, no don't go telling this to Mira, you know that she won't get off my back ever since she came up with Nalu!" Lucy shouted "please Levy-chan!" she pleaded, Levy walked in and closed the door. Lucy looked up "why'd you change your mind?" Lucy asked.

"Because I've been with Gajeel" Levy replied.

Lucy walked up to her "doing what?"

"Finding our classes, what else _could_ we do?" Levy replied, 'she has a point' Lucy thought.

"So did you find them all?"

"Yep" Levy replied, and we ran into a few other guilds that were insulting Fairy Tail and Gajeel beat them up".

"Did anything-"

"Break?" Lucy nodded "no thankfully the buildings still up and not falling down, for once" Levy replied.

A few hours went by and they were all getting comfortable with their surroundings, Erza ended up going round talking to people about not looking at her fellow guild members and herself so harshly and like they want to kill them, it worked in the end of course, with a little violence included. Natsu however wasn't a happy bunny and he obviously didn't want to go round talking to other guilds about respecting his own guild, he knew he'd end up getting angry and beating them up, so he resisted socialising and got obsessed with the new compact communications lacrima that Warren invented, he was a bit too obsessed with it in Stings' opinion.

Then a new day arrived and the first official school day began, a new adventure for them to go on? Or a new way to die?

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did because of the ships I'd make canon would make everyone happy, I think

This story will not just be about them going to school, there is a really big reason why Gildarts isn't there and why it's only wizards, all of this will be explained in future chapters, I promise. Hopefully this story will turn out good :D Also Warren actually did create the compact communications lacrima, I even researched it!

Please say any suggestions and have a nice day!


	5. Natsu's new job

So here is another chapter, which kind of explains why Gildarts isn't at the school, and just so everyone knows there is a villain in this and he's one of the teachers, he's also the one that made the-. Wait I shouldn't spoil the story for you. It's for me to know and you to find out, in future chapters.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy's new home teacher called out, Mr Quaff was his name and just like his name, he was an alcoholic "you're the daughter of Jude Heartfillia aren't you?" he asked her loudly.

"Yes sir" she said sadly, remembering her father and his presents that he gave her before he died.

"I'm sorry for what happened to him, it's a shame you couldn't see him when he was alive" Mr Quaff spoke, Lucy was confused, 'how does this man know my father?' she thought.

Then the door burst open and Gildarts stood in the doorway "sorry for the interruption sir, I need Natsu Dragneel" Gildarts spoke, all the wizards from Fairy Tail were speechless to see their most powerful wizard at the door, Natsu stood up and walked towards the door.

The door closed by behind him "what's up Gildarts?" he asked.

Gildarts looked around and spoke quietly to Natsu "you've gotta do something for me, and I don't mean make a whole fuss out of it, this is only between me and you, got it?" he asked him, Natsu nodded "alright, this school shouldn't be here and more importantly the man who wanted it shouldn't be here either"

Natsu tilted his head and scratched his neck "what do you mean the man who wanted it shouldn't be here?" Natsu spoke quietly, which was a first.

"He's the s-class homeroom teacher and I've warned _our_ s-class, but I want _you_ to keep a watch over them and see if anything changes, if anything does happen get me right away, got it?" Gildarts asked.

Natsu nodded "do I get anything in return?" Gildarts sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, "I like where this is going" Natsu was about to walk back into the classroom, when he turned around and asked Gildarts "is the reason you're not here, because this man's here?" Gildarts nodded and Natsu walked in.

He walked back to his seat and sat next to Lucy once again "what did Gildarts want?" she asked.

"He just wanted to say how proud of me he is, for getting into A-class, although he really wanted me to be in s-class!" he replied, happily 'I have to stay on task and get no one involved' he thought, guiltily. Natsu couldn't even tell his best friends, this was going to be hard for him.

Then the bell rang "alright please go to your first lessons, and please don't skip lessons otherwise they'll come to me, complaining that you're not there!" Mr Quaff shouted to them all.

They all walked out of the class. Most of the powerful wizards from Fairy Tail were in A-class, and unfortunately they'd be split up during lesson time, but promised they'd find each other during break and lunch.

Natsu's first lesson was maths and he wasn't looking forward to it, the only reason he was still happy was because he was with Lucy and most of the other Fairy Tail wizards, they walked into the maths classroom and stood around the outside of the classroom, waiting to be seated (AN: this is what we do in England for anyone who doesn't do this at the start of the school year). Natsu was sat at the front whereas Lucy and a lot of the smart people in the guild were sat at the back, much to his dismay he was sat next to Gajeel and Gray was right behind, 'why do I always get the bad seats and room arrangements?' he thought

The maths teacher, Miss Sommers, was really sweet and explained everything in detail and gave them all time to write things down, but Natsu and Gajeel weren't getting any of it and were struggling even on the first day, "why do we have to learn this, all _we_ do is go out and do other peoples jobs that they don't want to do, why do we have to learn this?!" Gajeel called out, Levy smacked her face on the table in frustration.

"Mr Redfox, I'd really like it if you kept your distractions to a minimal but, the reason you're doing this is because if your wizard powers are ever of no need in any of your jobs you can use this instead and I know that people on the back row may not need any of this, as they may already know it, but it's always good to refine your knowledge of the core subjects" Miss Sommers explained.

Gajeel nodded and looked down in defeat and the maths lesson continued. It seemed like hours until the bell went for the next lesson "go to your second lesson!" Miss Sommers called out.

"That was actually harder than I thought it'd be" Gray complained.

"If it's so hard then why don't you just go and ask for some private tutoring, I mean it did look like you had a crush on her!" Natsu teased him, Gray's face went red.

"I do not have a crush on my maths teacher!" he shouted at Natsu, chasing him down the corridor.

"Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't want you to fight!" Juvia shouted.

"The first day and they're already off to a bad start" Gajeel groaned, they all gave him a look "I know what I asked in there was quite stupid, but I just wanted to know, ok?" he replied to their stares.

Levy sighed "he'll never change" she turned to Lucy "so what's your next lesson?" Lucy pulled out her timetable.

"English, what about you?"

Levy looked at her timetable "damn I have Spanish next!" she moaned.

"Spanish? What's that?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a foreign language, from a foreign country Lucy, that's all we need to know, and if you guys want to know I have geography next" Cana stated walking behind them.

They looked in her hands where she held no alcohol "you guys think I'd get away with bringing alcohol in this place?" she asked them, they just nodded "you guys are quite dim, especially after being labelled as the smartest in the guild, it's against the rules to bring alcohol into the school building, but I can have it in the dorms" she explained.

Lisanna ran up to them "hey Lucy!" she shouted, they all turned to look at her.

"Oh hi Lisanna" Lucy greeted her, Lisanna looked at them sadly "is something wrong?" Lucy asked her.

"Well you see Mira-nee said she'd come with me to find our science room but I can't find her!" she stated, Natsu turned back to see what Lisanna was on about.

"Well you can walk with me, I have science next lesson too" Lucy told her, Lisanna was quick to smile and walk alongside them.

Natsu walked beside Lisanna and whispered "did you see her before the lesson?"

"Yeah why?" she asked.

Even though he'd made a promise to Gildarts to not tell anyone about his task, he thought that as Lisanna is Mira's little sister he might as well. "I'll tell you at break" she nodded and walked to science with Lucy.

They walked into the classroom and once again stood around the outside "alright class, my name is Mr Harley I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the time you're here, if you'd go to the seats you've been set we can begin the lesson!" he called to them all. They sat in their designated seats.

Lucy looked over to Lisanna who was supposed to sit beside Mira but she wasn't there, suddenly the door opened and Mira stood in the doorway "oh another one, late, you better have a good reason for this" Mira held up a piece of paper Mr Harley took the paper "don't be late again, otherwise I'll have to complain that Mr James is keeping my students away from the beauty which is science!" he told her, she moved to the seat next to Lisanna.

"Why did you get kept behind?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Two words, Laxus interrupting" she told her, Lisanna with a puzzled look on her face looked to the front of the class where Mr Harley was explaining what to put on the front of their books.

The end of the lesson came sooner than expected and Mr Harley was still in the middle of explaining something "damn it, I thought we had more time than this, just finish writing what I've written on the board and then you can leave" and just like that one by one they all left the classroom.

Lisanna ran to find Natsu, in the place where they all promised to meet each other during breaks and lunchtimes, she eventually found Natsu "so what was it you had to explain to me?" she asked him sweetly.

"I need you to look out for any difference in Mira's personality" he explained briefly.

"But why?" she questioned.

"Because Gildarts suspects that the guy that wanted this school is going to use the s-class mages for something big and bad. That's also why he's not here actually attending the school" Natsu explained in more detail.

"You've finally grown up haven't you Natsu?" Lisanna asked him, curiously.

"This has nothing to do with me finally growing up!" he shouted quietly "I just don't want anything to happen to them, as they're the ones that gave me something to aim for as I was growing up".

"Now you're just being cheesy" Lisanna replied.

"I'm not! As I was growing up, you knew I wanted to beat them, even after becoming s-class I wanted to beat them and become s-class myself, I just don't want anything to happen to them" he tried to talk Lisanna out of thinking he was being cliché and cheesy but then the bell rang and they had to leave for their next lesson.

Natsu's next lesson was science and lucky for him it was chemistry his favourite kind of science.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail

If anyone needs a guide as to their timetables I'll gladly give you a rough guide and I've also made up the teachers that go into this, some are like the ones I have at my school and some are the complete opposite.

Please suggest anything you want me to put in and have a nice day!


	6. A new couple and lots of exams

I'm sorry but the chapters won't come up as often while I'm in school, but I am breaking up for christmas next week so maybe you'll get them more frequently. This is just a quick one and I'm starting to think I should alter the description a bit.

* * *

It seemed like months went by in the new wizards – only school and nothing happened regarding Natsu's job, near to every night he was pacing back and forth in his room and murmuring about how he could get really told off by Gildarts if he didn't do it quickly.

"Would you shut up?" Sting shouted, throwing a pillow at Natsu's head "some of us have an exam tomorrow and just because you don't, doesn't mean you have to keep me up!"

"I'm sorry" Natsu replied sarcastically.

"Say it like you mean it" he said back.

"I'm sorry Sting Eucliffe" Natsu said again, with less sarcasm. Then they got back to sleep and a new day arrived.

Sting was grumpy as always before an exam and Natsu was as calm as ever as he didn't even have an exam, "if I fail this test I won't be able to move out of this stupid dorm" Sting grumbled angrily, Natsu took no notice of it and continued to drink his tea, "hey Natsu" Sting got his attention, Natsu looked up "the rest of your guild lives in a separate house don't they?" he asked, Natsu nodded "why aren't you with them? I thought you aced your exams?"

Natsu shook his head "I'm no good in maths or English, and apparently you can't just be good in science" Natsu replied.

"You could just ask them to explain it"

"Yeah but that'd make me look like an idiot and I want to make Lucy proud that I can actually do other subjects" Natsu was very emotional for this time of year.

"Why not ask her for help?" Sting suggested

"How so?"

"Well, she got the highest marks in English so she could help you there and Gray could help you with maths I guess but then again probably not" Sting replied, reaching for the door handle "if I ace this I'll tell you some of the answers" he told him before leaving the room.

For the rest of the day Natsu stayed with Lucy in Fairy Tail's house, which was huge compared to some of the others, Sabertooth's was obviously of the same size. Natsu took Sting's advice and went to his friends for help, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped it would "why aren't you getting this flamebrain!?" Gray shouted at him.

"It's hard for me to try and learn it with you constantly shouting down my ear!" Natsu shouted back.

"I can't believe Lucy actually accepted your request to be her boyfriend" Gray mocked.

Natsu heard it loud and clear, he grabbed Gray's t-shirt "say that to my face ice queen" he spoke in a threatening way.

"Why did Lucy accept you as her boyfriend?" Gray replied.

"I could ask the same thing about Juvia"

Before they could start fighting Lucy put a hand between them and broke them up "I thought you were here to study?" she pointed a finger at Natsu "and I expected you to at least help him" she told Gray.

"I would help him, but he's so dumb he can't even do the simplest equations" Gray argued.

"You don't even explain it to me!" Natsu, of course argued back at him.

"You leave!" Lucy told Natsu. Natsu was quick to storm out the door and leave the two alone.

"Are you sure he hasn't figured it out?" Gray asked Lucy quietly.

"I'm not sure now, I mean Lisanna's seen us but apparently hasn't told anyone" Lucy replied, they were inching closer together.

"So how about you dump him and I dump Juvia and we become a thing?" he suggested, Lucy shook her head "why not? Then we won't have to do this in secret!"

"I know, it's just Natsu needs me and... I need him" she hesitated to argue against the case.

"You hesitated" Gray pointed out, Lucy smiled and leaned in to kiss Gray, which lasted five minutes than anticipated. They separated and walked their separate ways.

What they didn't know was that Lisanna was watching the whole thing "this can't be happening! No this must me a dream!" Lisanna tried to reassure herself.

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around, to her surprise it was Mira "sis? I thought you had to go to an exam?" Mira shook her head.

"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything's fine" she lied.

"Lisanna I know when you're lying" Mira reminded her.

Lisanna sighed "Lucy and Gray are cheating on Juvia and Natsu with each other" she told her sister.

"Now that's news" a new voice came from behind her.

"Laxus?" Lisanna questioned.

Mira just had the look of shock and anger "this isn't the first time you've seen it happen?" Lisanna shook her head.

"If you want we can go beat the two of them up?" Laxus suggested "right?"

"I'd happily go try and talk it over with Lucy" she replied.

"If you do can you not say that I told you?" they both nodded "good" Lisanna walked away.

"She trusts us that much?" Laxus questioned.

"No she just knows how to tell people the right thing at the right time and were you not paying attention she said she's already seen them do this before" Mira pointed out to her boyfriend, poking his chest.

"So are we going to beat them up or not?" he asked.

"I will not stand for cheating, the couple chart cannot be gone against so harshly!" that was a definite yes and the two were soon out the door to find the two they were pursuing.

* * *

So graylu is happening in the worst way possible... damn this has just got interesting. If you want anything to be put in here, please suggest it and I'll put it in!

I do not own fairy tail and I recommend you have a nice day!


	7. A danger to them all

Lucy was walking through the field towards the large group of people, which were all from the fairy tail guild, as she got there everyone greeted her, she took her seat on the bench next to Cana and started having a rather serious conversation, "all I'm saying is, is that we shouldn't have to be here, it's that stupid guy's fault!" Cana ranted.

"The fact that you don't even know his name makes me worried for how you're going to even complain to him" said Lucy, they laughed and carried on eating the food they had "and besides I kind of agree with you, living on low money isn't nice, especially when all you have to eat is noodles and rice"

"Juvia isn't complaining" Juvia pointed out.

"Well that's expected, you love rice and noodles" Cana replied, Juvia nodded in agreement and the three were soon joined by two others.

"Lisanna, Evergreen! What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"We just want to warn you" Lisanna whispered in Lucy's ear "you've messed up the shipping chart"

Lucy's eyes widened "shipping chart?" she asked turning around to find no one behind her.

"What was that all about?" Cana asked, Lucy shrugged "I'm not sure, but whatever it was it was definitely a warning"

"What kind of warning?" Juvia asked, Lucy shrugged again "I'm not sure, but my guess is, is that someone's probably out for my head?" Cana and Juvia burst out laughing.

"Who would go after your head?" said Cana, "Juvia's starting to think Lucy's drunk!" Juvia remarked.

"Guys this is serious, what if it actually was?" Lucy asked, seriously.

"Then we'll be there to protect you" Cana replied putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well that depends on whom you've got to protect her from" a voice came from behind them, Lucy turned her head quickly and was aiming to glare at the person behind them.

"Mira!?" she shouted. "Just kidding, it's not me, don't worry" Mira told them nicely, even though the deadly aura was still there.

She moved to sit in front of them "do you know why Lisanna warning me for something?" Lucy asked Mira, Mira shook her head.

"Well if you ask me, it's something to do with the shipping chart!" she replied.

"Question, why are me and Gajeel in a giant heart at the top?" Levy asked.

"This isn't mine, this is Lisanna's" she replied, to the small bluenette, the others weren't convinced.

"Right, and what's this got to do with it?"

"Well if you go against it, something bad will be bound to happen" Mira told them a bit too calmly.

"So it's like voodoo?" Cana questioned. "Kind of but worse, it's something only demons can use" now the others were sure it was hers.

"You're not scared that something might just happen to us?" Mira shook her head "if anything should happen to you, a demon will stop it, but that's only if I want that to happen" Natsu wandered over, to listen to the conversation.

"So this thingy is something only you can use?" he asked, she nodded "Miss Krump gave it to me, though I'm not sure why?"

Natsu ran to the school building leaving the girls in confusion, he went straight to the master "where's Gildarts gramps?" he asked the old man.

"He's in one of the classrooms in the north block, why?" Makarov replied, but Natsu wasn't there answer his question "damn brat, answer me when I asked you something!" he called out of his office.

Natsu ran to the north block and looked in each of the classrooms, then he found the old man sitting on a table, looking at some files, he ran in "Gildarts something's happened!" he shouted to him.

"What do you mean something's happened?" Gildarts replied, looking up from the files.

"The s-class teacher is giving them some crazy voodoo stuff!" Natsu told him, panting like a dog.

Gildarts' was impressed with the news he received "did you hear any names? Like teachers?" he urged.

"Miss Krump I think it was" Gildarts wandered up to Natsu and ruffled his pink hair, Natsu pointed to the files in his hands "what are they?" he asked.

"These are the s-class files, or I should say illegal documents"

"Illegal documents? Like what kind of illegal documents? Cause I've been told there's a few kinds of illegal documents that can be issued" Natsu informed him.

"Wow you've gotten smarter, it doesn't suit you. These are documents saying what kind of drugs and enhancements they give the students, unfortunately the drug dosage is already done and completed" Gildarts replied.

"Which means?"

"Which means some wizards at this school could kill us all" Natsu ran from the room leaving Gildarts by the door.

"Looks like the brat didn't notice me" a deep voice came from the side of the classroom that was dark and gloomy "oh well, the hunt is the most exciting part of my job" the voice echoed around the room.

"Who are you?" Gildarts shouted, "I am the headmaster of the school silly" the voice told him.

"Master Makarov is the headmaster! Not you!" he shouted.

"Oh but I am, you see my magic is that I can control humans like a puppet, so technically your master is dead and I'm the one controlling everything" a dark mist surrounded the Gildarts, making it hard for him to move.

"What did you do to them?" he questioned, but then it was too late for an answer to all this and Gildarts was stabbed through the stomach, with a hardened piece of the mist.

"I made them dangerous, Gildarts Clive" then Gildarts fell to the floor, blood dripping out of the hole that was now in his stomach, "they say you're the most powerful wizard in fairy tail, I bet you don't even know what the great titania is capable of now?" then the mist started to take-over Gildarts' body and after a while of trying to get into it, the mist gave up "even after death your body is safe, oh how I wish you were on my side"

A week later Gildarts' body was found nailed to the tree in the centre of the school "Gildarts?" said Natsu, who was crying like all the rest of them were, "I saw him just last week" Natsu couldn't believe that someone could just kill Gildarts. Then Natsu looked closer at his deceased friend and saw a note attached to his foot it said 'look out for the monsters with weapons in hand, they can't be reasoned with', Natsu looked back at the tree and held up his hand with the fairy tail hand symbol, just like the other fairy tail members did.

It got the attention of the other guilds, but they all ignored.

* * *

R.I.P Gildarts Clive –(Chapter 1 – Chapter 7)

I'm so sorry, I killed off Gildarts! But it's what needed to happen to make the plot move on.

Please suggest anything and have a nice day, but just keep in mind that I don't own fairy tail, even though I really want to


End file.
